Wolfblood: Home Alone
by Maddy Odom
Summary: Maddys parents have to go out of town and maddy and rhydian are home alone... you know the rest


Maddys Pov

"Rhydian! Wait up!" I exclaimed as I ran after him

"Hey Mads" he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back

"Can you guys not me so mushy all the time?" Tom asked as him and Shannon ran up to us

"Can you not be so annoying?" Rhydian said. Tom glared at him with his eyes playfully as we walked in to school. As Bad Blood came on Tom rolled his eyes and Rhydian said hey its our song I smiled at him

"Hello" I asked

"Hey pet" mum said

"Hi Mum" I said

"Your father and I are going out of town for a week no parties" she said

"Yes Mum" I said

"Love You" she said

"Love you to" I said

"What did you mum say" Rhydian asked me

"Well" I started as we wrapped our hands around each others waist as we kissed

"Parents are gonna be out of town for a while"I said

"Wanna come over"? I asked

"Yeah I would love to" Rhydian replied as we kissed again

Later at home:

Maddys Pov

"So what do you want to do" I asked "Watch a movie"? he asked "sure" I said but befor we could we were kissing I wrapped my legs around him he carried me upstairs to my bed. He gave me hot kisses down my neck and we unbuttoned each others shirts and he unbuttoned my pants I then did the same after that I only had my bra and underwear on and he only had his boxers on as he pulled his boxers and my under wear down he unbuttoned my bra and he entered me I let out a howl and moan "maddy I don't want to hurt you but can I move" he asked I answerd him by kissing him and he pulled out a little and pushed back in and repeated we when to slow to fast and hard I left scratches all over him

The next day: Rhydians Pov

"Me and maddy had so much fun last night but I hope I didn't hurt her" I thought. as maddy woke up next to me I smiled I didn't even know what she was saying until she yelled. "Rhydian Jason Morris were gonna be late for school" she said. "Madeline Jade Smith Yes mam" I said as I got up

30 Mins later in class:

Maddys Pov

"Rhydian" I said "what" he said "I have a hedache and me stomach hurts and I cant consentrate " I said "Maddy go to the nurse" Mr Jeffries said I got up and went. Have you had sex recently he first question was I answerd yes mam she hugged me and gave a pregnancy test I cant be tho I went and sat down in the bathroom and took it is came back positive I cried for a minute and then went back "ok maddy go back to class since you know what it is now" she said so I went back to class "Rhydian" I said outside the door so only he could hear and he acted like he was sick and he came outside to talk to me "Rhydian im pregnant" I said "Your mom and dad are gonna flip" he said " I know but I need you to be with me when I do tell them" I said "ok I will I will always be there for you" he said and we went back to class

Later on after class: Maddys Pov

"Mum dad" I said as me and Rhydian walked in "Yes" Mum said " I have to tell ya something" I said You can tell us anything Madeline" mum said "Ok here it goes im pregnant" I said moms eyes widened "Is he the father" Dad asked "yes I am" Rhydian said and Dad's eyes flashed and ran after him "NO RHYDIAN! I screamed as Rhydian ran home

The next day when I go for a check up:

"Maddy Smith" The doctor called us back "Its Rhydian Morris and Maddy Smith right" the doctor asked "Yes mam" me and Rhydian both said at the same time and we smiled then the doctor put that jelly stuff on my belly it was cold I wanted to laugh but I didn't but when the doctor did that and it showed on the screen the baby wasn't moving "I'm sorry guys but the baby isn't alive" the doctor said and me and Rhydian walked out and ran home I knew something was wrong because it wasn't even showing yet

Meanwhile when we reach home:

Rhydian's Pov

I can't believe that just happened I want to cry but I have to be strong for Maddy. "Mum dad the babys not alive" Maddy said "What do you mean" maddy's mum asked "it wasn't moving at the check up"Maddy said "Oh honey" maddys mom said "I love you I will see ya tomorrow I have to go home later mrs smith" I said "Bye Rhydian" said maddys mom "Love you bye" maddy said as she runs up to me and kisses me alright bye


End file.
